Hibari is Mukuro and Mukuro is Hibari!
by sunshine addiction
Summary: Hibari is Mukuro ? And MUkuro is Hibari? What ever happen to them? A humorous situation these two love-hate enemies were thrown together! High five Lady fate!


**Hibari is Mukuro and Mukuro is Hibari?! 6918 / 1869 all the rest of the char will be joining soon if this story gets to continue Hi! This is a drabble, I thought of staring at my own bedroom ceiling 2 am in the morning. :D I know it might be a bit too far off but it's just my imagination running wild at 2am :D Hope you all enjoy it!**

**I definitely do not own KHR or its characters. :D**

**Hibari pov**

_It sucks. Really sucks. How the hell did it even happen, why had he even let it happen! _

Hibari kyouya flexed his hand, slowly stretching his fingers. _**This**_ hand, long and slender, the skin smooth and soft and no scars from the battles he had often seen this pair of hands done. The power he felt in this pair of hands, the damage this pair of hands did to its _**victims.**_ Long and slender_**, harmless**_ it may seem. Just as its previous owner is, tall and lanky always wearing a smirk he calls a smile. He _**looks harmless. **__After all he only plays with illusion making lotus or sakura appear whenever he likes and it add to his advantage. Poses whenever he won a fight .Like he own the world and except everybody to bow down to him. So arrogant__**. **_At that thought Hibari rolled his eyes. He wonders what makes fangirls screams over him. When what you see is not what it actually is. Never judge a book by its cover. This body _**he's in**_ right now definitely isn't what it seems as it is. Oh yes, Hibari have a very good idea whose body he's in currently and he's not gonna just stay like this in _**this**_ body!

Slowly he tried to get up from the ground. Sitting up gingerly as he felt weak, and trying to get use to the longer hands and limbs than he's used to.

_Damm why does __**he**__ has such long hands._

Hibari muttered as he tried to reach for his tonfas lying not far from him, but missed. He had misjudged the distance between his arms and the tonfas. His head still dizzy and swirling with funny images of green trees and bushes. Once again he reaches for the tonfas. His hands managed to curled round the metal handle when his mind decided that the greens he saw wasn't exactly to his liking and decided to abandon him for a bit of black.

**Mukuro pov**

Piercing sunlight glaring down at him. Instinctly he shifts his hands over his eye to block it out.

_Damm sunlight so piercing. _Groaning he turns his body to his side and tries to stand up. Opening his eyes, which was a huge HUGE mistake. Everything seems ultra clear and big. Like it was magnified and tuned to its highest clearest. In that few seconds he could actually even _**see the parallel veins of a piece of leaf**_ dangling right in front of him. _Bad mistake._ And Mukuro falls back down onto the ground with a dull thud. And with that Mukuro's head started 'War Of The World'. A massive headache pounding in his head, with shotguns, bombing and screams of war with huge tankers and airplanes flying in his head re-creating a war scene right in there. Except there's no Tom Cruise and aliens stomping the roads.

Mukuro curled up and cradling his head, groaning on the floor. _Very un-Mukuro_ , he thought.

And in the midst of fighting the massive headache. His mind was able to process that something was very very wrong. Something felt different. And its not like a 'small my pants got ripped just right at the knees.' That kind of difference. _Although ya… my pants other than having a rip at the knees is black in color. Nothing is wrong… … …. Another few seconds ticked by, the mind making 'chug chug' sounds processing the world. 'BLACK'._

_BLACK! WHAT THE HELL!! WHY IS MY PANTS BLACK!_ Somehow his brain had decided to cease fire for the time while Mukuro stared at his pants like its gonna jump right up and run away anytime, leaving him naked while complaining to the trees how he treated his pants to put it in a state as it is. After what seems like eternity Mukuro felt relatively safe that his pants aint gonna do anything weird on him. He let out a sigh of relieve. And feeling the difference in his body and cringing at the sight of speckles blood on his white uniform. _White. A very familiar color._ Mukuro thought sarcastically. _And only one person I had recently ,just not so long ago saw wearing it_. A hand through his hair unconsciously. His soft, silky pineapple hair. Oh how he misses the feel of his pineapple hairstyle which fangirls goes _'Awwwww'_ over with._ Wait. Wait. Why does it my hair feels kinda stiff and dry? I treat my hair with the utmost care!!_ Running through his hair frantically now Mukuro tries to find the pointy hair on his head.

_No no nononono!! This can't be happening!! _

With that he tried to get out of this body he had a very bad feeling about being in. He had to get out. Just as he recongnise the familiar feeling of his soul leaving the body, he was jerked back into the body and this time he felt it. A mind wall surrounding him makes him unable to escape this living hell. Mukuro screams, bang his fist and even resorting to kicking it. He couldn't even make a dent in that _**wall. **_

Exhausted, Mukuro settle back into his body and starts to think_. Great. I'm stuck, I can't get out of this body and very strong feeling whose body I'm in. I should find __**My**__ body first, it should be somewhere not far from here. Considering the situation we were in before this happens. _

But as Mukuro stood up. Body swaying so dangerously, like a piece of leaf waiting for the wind to send it flying across the world. 'Whoose' and he's floating. And Mukuro for all his cleverness couldn't understand why he sees stars when he could still see the sun. Then he too blacked out, coincidentally just 5 feet away from Hibari.

**Ok people! Heres only chapter 1 of the whole story and I know. I made mukuro very Un-mukuro like. Sorry for the OCC-ness!! But I really wants to see how this will turn out before continuing it. Haha!! Thanks for taking the time out to read this story!**


End file.
